unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
De Vuelta a Casa/Transcripción
Ésta es la Transcripción del episodio Piloto. ''-- Esta transcripción está completa. --'' : El episodio comienza mostrando el típico fondo de Un Show Más, y haciendo una visual de lo que dice el narrador mientras habla, sin aparecer en la escena: *'Narrador:' Una dimensión de son, una dimensión visual, y una dimensión mental. (Aparecen esosanimales) Donde hay aves, mapaches, máquinas, paletas, monstruos y animales inimaginables (Aparece el Monstruo de la Luna y las Gotas de Leche). Donde ocurren cosas extrañas, se descubren cosas impactantes, y siempre queda algo por resolver. Has entrado a... Un Misterio Más! '' : ''El episodio comienza con la carta de título, mostrándose letra por letra como máquina de escribir. '' : ''La escena muestra a un lugar de un aeropuerto donde se dejan maletas. Se ve la mano de Mordecai dejándo la suya, mientras piensa una conversación por telefono hace unos minutos. *''Rigby:' ''(Solo su voz en el aire) Oye Mordecai, pudiste volver? Ya pasó una semana de que te fuiste hermano *'Mordecai:' (Solo su voz en el aire) No mapache, todo se salió de control, creo que voy a volver. : La escena muestra a Mordecai entrando a la sala de abordajes. Luego se pone oscura. '' ''> Ahora muestra al avión yéndose a dirección a la luna. Mordecai, en su asiento, mira la hora en su teléfono, siendo las 7:14 pm. Luego saca una foto de su mochila: es él y su amiga desde la infancia, Marceline; hacían caras de burla frente a la cámara en sus asientos. Confundido, sigue pensando. *'Marceline:' A que te refieres con que "no"? *'Mordecai:' Es que nunca creí que me querías de esa forma. *'Marceline:' (Triste) Acaso nunca te gusté, o es por esa Margarita de la que me hablas? *'Mordecai:' No! Es que... : Termina el pensamiento. Abajo de esa foto había una carta de la directora de la Escuela de Arte, solo leyó una parte: : (* Mordecai: Sentimos decirte esto, pero será mejor para todos que abandones los estudios en la Escuela. Eres un grán alumno, pero esa chica también lo era, al igual que Robbie...) : Mordecai se lamentaba de aquel incidente. '' '''> Mientras, en la casa de Papaleta... * Rigby: Oye Benson, necesito usar el carro para traer a Mordecai, puedo? * Benson: Que? Justo ahora? Lo necesito para ir a los bolos con Skips y Papaleta. * Rigby: Y por qué no van en Carmenita? * Benson: No voy a ir volando en esa cosa! * Rigby: Ay, está bién, ire en ese tonto autobus. * Benson: Tu te quedas a cargo Thomas. * Thomas: Si Benson, no se preocupe. (Benson sale de la casa) * Rigby: Oye Thomas, has visto a Musculoso y a Fantasmín? Tengo que pedirles el auto. * Thomas: No, quiza esten en su tráiler. * Rigby: Ay, tendré que caminar? (Sale de la casa y ve el carro enfrente) Que extraño, creí que se lo llevarían. (Sube al carro, pero no tiene llaves) Ah que? Esta cosa no tiene llaves! (Entra a la casa) Oye Thomas, has visto las llaves del- (Thomas ya no está en el sofá) Aaaay! : Sube las escaleras y entra a la oficina de Benson. * Rigby: Ahí están. (Viendo la hora) Y justo a tiempo para- (Se abre la puerta violentamente) * Intruso 1: Aquí tenemos uno más. * Rigby: Que está pasando? (El intruso lo golpea) Auu! Ahora si ya estuvo! (Rigby lo golpea, pero el intruso lo patea y luego lo agarra y lo duermen) * Intruso 2: Otro más... * Desconocido (Por radio): (Se lo ve en un asiento, su cara es cubierta por la oscuridad) Encontraste al pajarraco? * Intruso 1: Ninguno lo encontró señor. * Intruso 2: (Agarra el radio) Cuando lo encontremos lo pagará. * Desconocido (Por radio): Traiganme a los otros. * Intruso 2: Enseguida señor. : Los dos se alejan. Antes de irse de la casa, el intruso 2 agarra un cuadro de Mordecai y lo rompe contra el piso. Suben a una furgoneta y aceleran. En el camino Rigby se despierta. * Rigby: A-a-ayy quiero a mi mami... Que? Donde estoy? * Secuaz 1: En tu pesadilla! (Lo golpea. Rigby quiere golpearlo, pero el secuaz esquiva el golpe) Bienvenido al viaje Expreso del Dolor, querido mapache. * Rigby: Tu eres el que tendrá dolor! (Rigby lo patea, sacándole algo de sangre en la nariz) Ja, en tu cara! (Abre la puerta de atras y salta, pero el secuaz lo agarra de las piernas, aunque casi cae de la furgoneta) * Rigby y el Secuaz: AAAAAH! > En una peatonal... * Jack Farley: Ey amigo, tengo una idea! Que tal si compramos el juego de Encestadas para la sala de juegos eh? * James: Pero de donde sacamos el presupuesto? * Jack Farley: Creí que tu eras el contador. * James: Pero si tu contador renunció hace 2 semanas. * Jack Farley: Cielos! Necesito otro contador- (Se escuchan los gritos de Rigby) Pero que-? : La furgoneta circula enfrente de ellos. * Rigby: Oye sueltame! * Secuaz 1: En tus sueños! (Lo mete en la furgoneta y cierra la puerta) * Jack Farley: Ese era Rigby, que hace ahí? (Mira la matrícula) R-I-P? * James: Conosco a esos ingenuos. Vamos a la tienda Arcade, tengo un plan... (Ellos corren alla) > Mientras, en el Aeropuerto, Mordecai espera en la recepción del lugar... *'Mordecai:' (Mira la hora) Ya son las 8:30 pm, por qué no está aquí? (Se va fuera del aeropuerto y lo único que ve son personas caminando y taxis estacionados. Al final se decide por volver solo) *'Mordecai:' (Al taxista) Lleveme al Parque. (El chofer acelera) : 10 Minutos después... / 10 Minutes Later... : El taxista lo deja en el Parque, Mordecai baja con sus maletas y el taxi se va. Mordecai camina y entra a la casa de Papaleta. '' *'Mordecai:' Hola? Hooola? ''(Va hacia su habitación, entra y ve a una persona sentada en el trampolín) Rigby, aquí estás! (Se acerca) Contesta Rigby- (Se da vuelta: era una persona con una cicatriz en su cara) *'Mordecai:' Ahhh! Tu? Pero.. Pero que, que estas haciendo aquí Robbie? *'Robbie:' Ah si, tanto tiempo sin vernos, Mordecaiii... Recuerdo esos viejos tiempos en la escuela, y cuando estabamos en esa Escuela de Arte Hm? *'Mordecai:' Que esta pasando? Donde está Rigby? *'Robbie:' Ahh tu amigo mapache si esta bién, pero se fue antes de que vinieras! Solo te dejó esta nota. (Aparecen en la puerta otros dos secuaces) : Mordecai lee la nota: "Soy Rigby, ayudanos Mordecai" *'Mordecai:' Pero que!? (Los secuaces lo tapan. La escena se vuelve oscura) > Se muestra un apartamento abandonado en el que están las furgonetas. Muestra la vista oscura de Mordecai hasta que le sacan la bolsa de la cabeza. Ahí ve a Robbie, tranquilo y cómodo en esa silla. *'Robbie:' Ahh bienvenido a mi morada, Tontocaiii! *'Mordecai:' Que es lo que quieres ahora!? *'Robbie:' Ya lo sabrás... : Dos secuaces están con Thomas. *'Secuaz 3:' Has visto a este pájaro? (La foto de Mordecai) *'Thomas:' A quién? (Lo golpean) *'Robbie (Por radio):' Dejen las preguntas, ya lo tenemos. Vengan con ellos. *'Secuaz 3:' Como diga señor. : Mientras... *'Mordecai:' Como pudiste lograr todo esto? Solo tienes 24 años! *'Robbie:' Ahh tengo mis métodos, pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es por qué estás aquí. *'Mordecai:' Por qué? Porque te hice salir de esa Escuela de Arte? *'Robbie:' Noo eso no! Solo- *'Mordecai:' O porque te superaba en los records de los juegos del Poderoso John? Ah si, o por cuando intentabas golpearme una vez en la secundaria se te bajaban los pantalones!? *'Robbie:' QUE-QUÉ!? > Robbie recuerda... : Él se encuentra en un pasillo de la Escuela Secundaria junto con James y otro más. Él mira a Mordecai, quien se despedía de Marceline con un abrazo. Luego guardaba sus cosas en un casillero. *'James:' Oye viejo, todavía le tienes bronca? Ya déjalo! *'Robbie:' Ah no! No voy a dejar que se haga el rey de esta escuela. Prefiero que se quede con Marchi, pero la pelirroja es mía. (Se acerca a Mordecai y le toca el hombro) *'Mordecai:' Ah? *'Robbie:' Hola Mordo, me recuerdas? (Golpea a Mordecai pero éste esquiva el golpe. Luego Mordecai lo empuja) *'Toni:' Vamos Mordecai! *'Alumnos:' Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea! *'Mordecai:' No entiendo por qué haces esto! *'Robbie:' Solo CALLATE! : Robbie se levanta y se acerca a él. En cámara lenta se ve a él corriendo, pero Mordecai pasa sobre sus piernas tratando de golpearlo, pero lo único que consigue es agarrar su cinturón. *'Robbie:' Eres listo Tontocai, pero- (Se le bajan los pantalones) Ah!? *'Alumnos:' (Se ríen por los calzones largos de "Backyardigans" de Robbie) *'Toni:' Esa es la ropa de marca que te compra tu mami Robbie? : Choca manos con Mordecai, mientras que Robbie se aleja, furioso. > Fín del Recuerdo. *'Robbie:' Pero si tu fuiste quien me los... AYY ESO NO IMPORTA! Ni lo del record, ni lo de las peleas ni lo de la pelirroja, ESO YA NO ME IMPORTA! *'Mordecai:' QUÉ? Todo este tiempo estuviste peleando solo por Margarita!? A ella no le interesas! *'Robbie:' Ya basta! (Saca un arma 9mm, mientras Skips, Benson y Thomas son traidos por los secuaces. Mordecai los mira asustado) Ahora yo mando en esta conversación... Mirate, eres solo un ave casi rendido junto a sus amigos, y sin poder adivinar el por qué estas aquí. (Mordecai levanta la cabeza, y con un sonido tenebroso, le muestra una foto de Marceline) *'Mordecai:' MARCHI!? > Mordecai recuerda... : Music: Desconocida (La misma que Mordecai coloca en la radio del auto de Margarita en el episodio de "Un Show Más" '''Acampar Puede ser Genial')'' : Montage: Recuerda algunas salidas que tuvo con Marceline y Toni en la secundaria, aunque Marceline solo estaba concentrada en lo que hacía Mordecai. Luego él piensa: *'Mordecai:' Wuau, tanto tiempo sin vernos amiga! *'Marceline:' Amiga? Ah sisi, por cierto, tengo algo que decirte Mordecai. *'Mordecai:' Si, dime. *'Marceline:' Pues ahora que estas aquí yo, quiero estar contigo! *'Mordecai:' Pero si ya estamos juntos! *'Marceline:' No, me refiero a estar juntos, como mi pareja... Me gustas mucho Mordecai! *'Mordecai:' Que!? > Fín del Recuerdo. *'Mordecai:' Que fue lo que le hiciste SALVAJE!? *'Robbie:' Yo!? Tu fuiste quien la lastimó! Si le hubieras dicho que querías que sea tu novia, mi prima todavía seguiría en casa! *'Mordecai:' Que ella es tu qué? *'Robbie:' Mi primita Marchi era lo que más me importaba, la quería y trataba como una hermana para mí. *'Mordecai:' Pero yo nunca supe lo que ella sentía por mí, yo no tengo la culpa! *'Robbie:' Pero si la tienes! Ella se fue por tu culpa, por tu respuesta! Y ahora (Le apunta con el arma en la cabeza) Tu te vas a ir con esa respuesta *'James:' (Solo su voz) Responde a esto Robbie! *'Robbie:' Pero que- *'Secuaces:' Ah? : Se distraen, pero Thomas, Benson y Skips golpean a los secuaces, pero se asustan al ver a un auto Patriot que luego choca contra el apartamento, aplastando a los secuaces. Mordecai y Robbie saltan, y al levantarse, Mordecai le quita el arma a Robbie y lo arroja lejos. Del auto baja James y agarra el arma, y apuntando a Robbie le dice: *'James:' No voy a dejar que le hagas lo mismo que hiciste conmigo Robbie, y que le pasó a tu padre? *'Robbie:' Eso no te interesa, además tu estas vivo, así que baja esa arma ahora mismo! *'James:' Y tú se la bajaste a mi padre!? Acaso sabes lo que yo sufrí por eso? Hasta tus secuaces son inocentes. Yo no soy un cobarde como tú para dispararte, pero si vas a estar encerrado en un lugar muy sucio. *'Robbie:' Eso lo veremos. Intrusos! *'Intruso 1 (Por radio):' Si señor? *'Robbie:' Libérenlo. *'James:' NO ESO NO! (El edificio comienza a temblar y el arma cae) *'Jack Farley:' Pero que rayos está pasando? *'Skips:' Témpanos este edificio va a destruirse. *'Robbie:' No te preocupes, eso no pasará... : El temblor solo venía de otro lado del edificio, siguiendo de una pared que se rompe, y una criatura animal extraño que sale de él. Un tanto parecido a un monstruo peludo. *'James:' Reed? Acaso eres un cobarde? Creí que sacarías algo más fuerte y solo sacas a Reed? *'Robbie:' Pero si ustedes ya se ven muy débiles para algo más fuerte. (Disparando un lanza garfios) Hasta nunca perdedores! (Sube) *'Jack Farley:' Y ahora que rayos hacemos!? (Reed se acerca lentamente) *'James:' Okey, veamos, ahora buscamos el helicóptero y- *'Mordecai:' Que? Y dejamos a Robbie aquí sin- (Reed trata de golpearlo) CUIDADO! (Reed destroza una parte de una pared, esquivando el golpe porque ellos se habían agachado. Mordecai señala a James y Rigby) Muy bién, nosotros vamos tras él. Benson y Thomas vean que hacer con Reed. *'Skips:' Yo voy por los intrusos, me acompañas Jack? (Ve alrededor y ya no estaba) Jack!? *'Rigby:' Ohh genial y ahora que!? (Reed golpea a Rigby) AAAH! *'Mordecai:' Rigby! *'Rigby:' Auu-uuchau mejor vamonos rápido (Suben las escaleras. Reed corre hacia Benson y Thomas) *'Benson:' A LA HABITACIÓN AHORA!! (Corren hasta una puerta y entran allí, en la habitación ve varios fuegos artificiales) Creo que tengo una idea. Thomas, aún tienes el encendedor? *'Thomas:' Ahh, eso creo. > Mientras, los intrusos en otra habitación más arriba ven una cámara de la planta baja mientras ríen silenciosa y maniáticamente cuando Skips llega. *'Intruso 2:' Pero que- (Skips lo golpea. El intruso 1 agarra la soga y trata de enredarlo, pero Skips la rompe. Sin tener otra soga a su alcance, Éste se asusta) *'Intruso 1:' Ay no. (Se ve la puerta de ésa habitación desde afuera) AAAAAAH! (Luego se ve a Skips atando a ellos con otra soga a su alcance) > Mordecai, Rigby y James entran a la habitación en la que Robbie se preparaba para salir de allí, y éste se asusta. *'Mordecai:' Esta vez te fuiste de la raya. *'James:' Se acabó el juego Robbie. *'Robbie:' Ahh ustedes son muy inteligentes al subir, pero no saben que si Reed destroza el cuarto de fuegos artificiales el junto a los demás morirán ehh? *'Rigby:' Que!? > Benson y Thomas encienden un fuego artificial con la mecha más larga y tratan de hacer que Reed entre al cuarto. *'Thomas:' Oye bola de pelos! (Reed pone atención a Thomas) Atrápalo! (Tira un petardo al cuarto, y Reed lo persigue, rompiendo la pared para meterse al cuarto. Thomas y Benson corren lo más lejos y salen del edificio mientras esa parte explota, junto con Reed. El edificio comienza a temblar y a derrumbarse. Skips trata de subir al techo del edificio) *'Skips:' Todos vengan aquí ahora! *'Robbie:' Que? (Los demás persiguen a Skips y suben al techo) *'Rigby:' Ah qué!? Y ahora como salimos? *'Jack Farley:' Alguien pidió transporte? (Jack estaba en un helicóptero, luego tira una escalera) *'Mordecai:' Genial, gracias Jack. Pero Thomas y Benson? *'Rigby:' Desde cuando tienes un helicóptero? *'Jack Farley:' Desde ayer, ahora no hay tiempo! Ellos ya estan afuera. (Sube primero Skips, luego Rigby, pero quedan en la escalera Mordecai y James cuando tratan de alejarse, Robbie agarra la escalera, aunque lasuelta y agarra el pie de James. Él y Mordecai se asustan) *'James:' Que nonca te rindes? *'Robbie:' No es eso, solo, no quiero terminar así!... Que dices Mordecai, me a-ayudan? *'Mordecai:' Ahh nose, tu que dices James? 319px : James se queda pensando y trata de convencerse, pero luego recuerda cuando vió por última vez a su padre, rodeado por los secuaces de Robbie, y lo piensa dos veces. *'James:' Por la cordura de él... Y la de mi padre. (James pisa los dedos de Robbie con su otra pierna, y él se cae, sin saber cual es su destino. El helicóptero se aleja mientras la luna brilla) > 20 minutos después... : Se ve al edificio derrumbado de lejos, lleno de policías. Luego se ve a Jack Farley y a James sentados en el techo de los Juegos Arcade, viendo lo que pasa... *'Jack Farley:' Oye amigo, no quieres contarme un poco de tu pasado? Puede que te sientas mejor. *'James:' Yo? Noo, no, estoy bien. Solo pienso en el contador. *'Jack Farley:' Jaja, espero que no sea un gnomo como Robbie! (Los dos se ríen) > En la casa de Papaleta... *'Benson:' Ya me lo imaginaba, Papaleta se fue con Gary y con Russel a jugar. *'Skips:' Era extraño que no estuviese allí. *'Benson:' Bueno, necesito descansar, los veo mañana. *'Rigby:' Nos vemos chicos. (Skips, Benson y Thomas salen de la casa. Rigby coloca en la consola el juego del Tiburón 7) Mordecai, quieres jugar videojuegos?.... Mordecai? *'Mordecai:' (En su habitación) Ya voy, solo guardo esto y- (De su carpeta llena de papeles se le cae unas fotos. Mordecai las levanta y las ve. La primera foto es con Rigby y Kati, otra compañera de él. La segunda es de su grupo de la secundaria. 319px (Solo minuto 0:00 a 0:25, luego de 2:06 hasta el final) : (0:00) Ve la tercera y es una foto de él junto con Marceline y Toni en la Escuela de Arte, haciendo un trabajo en grupo. Ve la cuarta y es Mordecai mirando la cámara, mientras Marceline lo abraza. Mordecai comienza a recordar algunas situaciones que pasan en escena (2:06) Recuerda estar con ella, Toni y Rigby en una heladería, hablando, riéndose y tomando helado. Recuerda cuando Marceline encuentra una moneda cerca de unas escaleras bajas, aunque Robbie también la encuentra y corre tras ella, pero Marchi la agarra primero y Robbie solo se cae por las escaleras. Luego, recuerda que en la Escuela de Arte, en la clase de Artes Sonoras, Mordecai y Marchi formaban parte de un dúo de cantantes. Luego cantan a la par del tema (2:31) *'Mordecai y Marceline:' Welcome to the soldier side, Where there’s no one here but me; People all grow up to die, There is no one here but me; Welcome to the soldier side, Where there’s no one here but me... (Recuerda que al haber terminado de cantar, sus compañeros los aplaudían y alentaban. Mordecai estaba felíz por eso; Toni iba a sacar una foto, y justamente Marceline lo abrazó a Mordecai, saliendo esa misma foto que Mordecai veía. Ahora Se ve a esa foto que Mordecai sostiene) (3:21) *'Rigby:' (Desde abajo) Mordecai, vienes a jugar? *'Mordecai:' (Guarda las fotos, aunque una se cae) Esta bién, pero que sea el Poderoso John! *'Rigby:' Esta bién amigo. (Se ve a Mordecai saliendo de la habitación. Luego se ve a la foto que se cayó: la foto de Mordecai, Toni y Marceline, hasta que termina el tema) > Fín del episodio. ---- Epilogue: : Mientras todo eso pasaba, Musculoso y Fantasmín estaban dormidos. Estando en su tráiler, ellos se despiertan y se levantan de sus camas. '' *'Musculoso:' Ahh que sueño tan pesado no amigo? Nunca me había dormido así *'Fantasmín:' Sii (Abre la puerta del traíler, Fantasmín ve una hoja de papel en el suelo) Oye, mira amigo *'Musculoso:' Que pasa? ''(Fantasmín le da la hoja de papel) : La hoja de papel decía: "Soy Rigby, ayúdanos Mordecai Musculoso..." *'Musculoso:' Que!? La escena se vuelve oscura... '' '-- Transcripción Terminada --'''